Sagitário e Ofiúco - Amor e luxúria
by Idsuikyo
Summary: A guerra santa contra Hades terminou e o santuário está em reconstrução, com a nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro liderando. O atual cavaleiro de Sagitário tem uma conversa com a amazona de Ofiúco.


A guerra santa contra Hades terminou e o santuário está em reconstrução, com a nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro liderando. O atual cavaleiro de Sagitário tem uma conversa com a amazona de Ofiúco.

Espero que aproveitem esse Seiya e Shaina. Saint Seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Santuário**

Em rochedo de frente para o mar, duas pessoas estavam conversando. Um homem e uma mulher, com um pequeno campo de flores de próximo de ambos.

O que você quer conversar, Seiya? - Indagou a mulher por volta dos vinte e dois anos, pele clara, cabelos longos verde-claro e olhos verdes, segurando uma máscara na sua mão direita.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou o cavaleiro por volta dos dezenove anos, pele clara bronzeada, cabelos e olhos castanhos, trajando a armadura dourada de sagitário. O cavaleiro somente observava calado a amazona, o seu rosto bonito, suave e gentil, com os olhos transmitindo doçura.

Shaina: O que aconteceu? - Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Seiya: Eu conversei com Atena sobre algo… - Falou encarando a amazona.

Shaina: Hum… O que vocês dois conversaram exatamente? - Questionou mudando a expressão totalmente.

Seiya: Qual são os seus sentimentos por mim, Shaina? É uma obrigação por causa da lei das amazonas? - Rebateu com a Italiana surpreendendo-se, mas logo ela recuperou a compostura.

Shaina: Hum… Não é bonito responder uma pergunta, com outra pergunta, Seiya - Falou sorrindo levemente - Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não é por causa da lei das amazonas - Completou seriamente.

Seiya: Você respondeu pela metade a pergunta… - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Shaina: E eu preciso responder? Depois de tudo que já fizemos, Seiya? - Indagou sorrindo levemente, relembrando os acontecimentos do último ano e a sua aproximação íntima do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou ajoelhando-se perante a amazona , que arregalou os olhos levemente.

Shaina: O que está… - Foi Interrompida pelo cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Eu contei para Atena sobre nós dois e dessa decisão, que eu deveria ter tomado... - Disse segurando a mão dela e beijando-a suavemente - Você quer se casar comigo? - Indagou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, criando pequenas esferas de luz, envolvendo o casal e o cosmo da amazona reagir ao dele. Os seus cosmos estavam mesclando-se lentamente, como estivessem dançando uma valsa.

Shaina: S-sim… Sim! - Exclamou puxando o cavaleiro contra ela e o beijando intensamente. O protetor da nova casa surpreendeu-se pelo ato inesperado, mas logo circulou os braços na cintura dela.

Seiya: 'Ela é intensa como sempre' - Pensou respondendo o beijo com a mesma volúpia. Uma verdadeira guerra de línguas estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas o cavaleiro estava com uma pequena vantagem. O duelo da línguas continuou por alguns minutos, somente interrompendo para ambos poderem tomar um fôlego.

Shaina: Eu quero aqui… - Sussurrou beijando novamente o cavaleiro, mas o derrubando-o no chão com um golpe, ficando em cima dele.

Seiya: Argh... Alguém sentiu saudades hahaha - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Shaina: Sim, Seu convencido… - Sussurrou com ele invertendo as posições.

Seiya: Você que me deixou muito convencido, Shaina-Chan - Falou expandindo o seu cosmo intensamente.

Shaina: Eu não me arrependo disso… - Sussurrou fechando os olhos levemente. Quando o cosmo dele cessou, os dois estavam totalmente nus no meio do campo de flores e as suas armaduras ao lado deles. A amazona estava acariciando o membro dele lentamente, sentindo a extensão dele crescendo na sua mão direita e o cavaleiro acariciando a feminilidade dela, seus dedos trabalhando habilmente dentro dela.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou apreciando o toque dele e sentindo a umidade da intimidade dela. Mas após alguns momentos, ambos pararam os seus movimentos.

Shaina: Eu te amo… - Disse beijando os lábios dele. A amazona moveu-se sobre o cavaleiro, ficando em na posição sessenta e nove. Ela cuspiu em sua masculinidade, observando a extensão do falo de perto. Seiya agarrou a bunda macia e redonda dela, sentindo a perfeição que ele gostava. Sua língua se mexeu dentro e fora de sua intimidade antes de começar a exploração dentro dela, provando seu néctar. Ele rapidamente encontrou seu clitóris inchado e aplicou sucção a ele, envolvendo seus lábios ao redor dele e chupando.

Seiya: 'Eu amo o seu sabor inebriante' - Pensou sentindo como ela estava excitada.  
Os músculos da garganta de Shaina envolveram o membro rígido de Seiya, enquanto ela tomava toda a masculinidade em sua garganta em um único mergulho.

Shaina: 'Ele parece que está maior' - Pensou com sua saliva cobrindo a haste ereta. Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, empalando seu rosto ao longo de seu comprimento. Ela gargarejou em torno de seu membro, zumbindo e causando vibrações para fazer seu membro latejar com prazer.

Seiya: 'Ahhh Shaina Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente, aproveitando o prazer da amazona. Mas ela logo mudou sua tática para chupar mais fervorosamente. Ela alcançou entre suas pernas para acariciar suas bolas pesadas. A amazona balançou os quadris contra o rosto do cavaleiro e deu um guincho de surpresa legítima quando sua língua disparou contra um ponto especialmente sensível.

Shaina: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh! - Gemeu enquanto a masculinidade escorregava de sua boca - Ahhh merda, você vai me fazer vir - Completou apreciando o prazer do cavaleiro. Sua profecia aconteceu momentos depois, quando suas coxas se fecharam em torno da cabeça do cavaleiro. Ele envolveu seus braços em torno de sua parte inferior das costas, mantendo seus quadris contra seu rosto enquanto ele lambeu toda sua umidade. Shaina inclinou-se para trás com prazer, sua bunda grande assentando-se apenas acima do rosto do sagitariano.

Seiya: Shaina Ahhh - Gemeu levemente. Ele a puxou um pouco mais para baixo pelo rosto para que suas nádegas redondas estivessem acima de sua boca, enquanto sua intimidade estava acima de seu queixo. Ele inseriu dois dedos em sua feminilidade pingando, enquanto sua língua começou a explorar seu ânus apertado.

Shaina: Ahhhh Seiya… Ahhh Isso Ahhhh… - Gemeu sentindo o cosmo dele. A amazona se inclinou para frente e tomou seu membro entre seus seios firmes. Seus peitos rodeando sua virilidade, massageando seu eixo, enquanto ela lambeu e chupou sua cabeça inchada. O cavaleiro sentiu-se chegar à beira quando Shaina abruptamente abrandou, suavemente acariciando sua espada dourada e sugando seus testículos pesados. Mas ela tomou seu pênis de volta em sua boca, girando sua língua em torno de sua cabeça e para baixo seu eixo.  
Seiya: 'Ela fica melhor a cada dia!' - Exclamou mentalmente, com talentosa boca dela em volta da sua masculinidade. Ele estava trabalhando habilmente, lambendo profundamente seu ânus apertado e bombeando-a com agora três dedos. Seus sucos cobriam seus dedos enquanto ele a levava a outro clímax, não interrompendo os movimentos e logo a levando a outro pico mais alto.

Shaina: 'Ele vai me deixar louca assim' - Pensou sentindo os movimentos incessantes. Isso durou vários momentos enquanto Shaina aumentava seu orgasmo. Finalmente, quando parecia que Seiya não aguentava mais, ela selou seus lábios em torno de sua cabeça e sacudiu o resto do seu eixo.

Seiya: Ahhh Shaina… Eu não aguento mais Ahhh - Falou gemendo as pernas delas, enterrando seu rosto em suas nádegas suaves, enquanto o membro explodiu com um de seus mais poderosos clímax de sua vida.

Shaina: 'Finalmente… A minha refeição' - Pensou apreciando o sabor, com o pênis dele pulsando com cada disparo. Ele inundou sua garganta e boca, sêmen derramando fora de entre seus lábios, mas ela manteve seu membro dentro, determinado a chupar cada gota. Ela saiu de seu rosto, mas ficou em suas mãos e joelhos, dando a visão privilegiada da sua retaguarda

Seiya: Essa sua bunda é incrível, Shaina - Falou dando uma tapa em seu traseiro.

Shaina: Obrigada… - Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela ofegou quando uma mão rosa começou a aparecer em suas nádegas. O cavaleiro posicionou seu membro em sua intimidade e a penetrou de uma única vez. Ele grunhiu quando sentiu que sua tensão se comprimia ao redor dele.O som de carne batendo contra a carne começou a encher o ar, quando Seiya começou a empinar sua carne em Shaina, cada vez mais difícil com cada empurrão. Ele agarrou seus seios cheios por trás e então enredou suas mãos através de seu cabelo. Ele puxou seus cabelos, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás contra seus impulsos.

Shaina: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHH NÃO PARA AHHHH MAIS AHHHH MAIS AHHHH - Gemeu alto a amazona. Ele se inclinou ao redor dela e forçou a cabeça dela para o lado. Seus olhos estavam vidrados de prazer e sua boca estava aberta. Ele se inclinou ao redor dela e a beijou, agarrando suas bochechas para mantê-la no lugar. Ele empurrou para cima e em sua feminilidade perfeita por trás. Ele puxou seus lábios longe dos dela, deixando ela gemer alto do bater que ele estava dando a ela. As bolas cheias dele bateram contra o clitóris de dela com cada impulso. Mal podia compreender os níveis de prazer que percorriam seu corpo. O cavaleiro deu um último puxão áspero em seu cabelo antes de empurrar seu rosto de volta para o chão. Ele colocou uma mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço, forçando seu rosto para baixo, e inclinou seus quadris para cima, colocando sua bunda no ar. Ele retirou sua masculinidade brevemente para se agachar sobre ela e começou a bombear nela novamente. Amazona gritou de dor e prazer na intrusão bem-vinda. Os dois tinham momentos selvagens no sexo e até mesmo um sadomasoquismo entre os dois na relação.

Seiya: Você me deixa maluco, minha amazona fogosa - Falou com volúpia na voz. Ele estava penetrando ela por trás com afinco, batendo na sua bunda perfeita, deixando mão clara e impressões digitais em toda a sua traseira. Ela podia sentir esse membro incrível criando prazer diferente de tudo o que ela já sentira antes. Os cosmos dos dois brilhavam intensamente, vivendo o momento de amor e luxúria e as suas duas constelações aparecendo atrás deles. Os nervos de Shaina entraram em erupção quando ela gritou. Ela veio em torno de seu membro, jorrando e esguichando sobre as flores.

Shaina: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH - Gemeu alto, sentindo ele ainda movendo-se dentro dela. Ele segurou por mais alguns minutos, fazendo seu orgasmo novamente, antes que ele saiu de sua boceta. As pernas de Shaina vacilaram fracamente sem o apoio das mãos nos quadris e nos seios, e ela caiu para frente mansamente. O cavaleiro a enrolou nas costas e aliviou o pênis de volta em sua feminilidade. Seiya empurrou seus quadris para trás e para frente enquanto ele batia em sua intimidade, suas bolas fazendo baques surdos contra suas coxas.  
Seiya: Você é um pecado, a luxúria - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Ele estendeu a mão para brincar com seus seios grandes, seus mamilos rosados doloridos por sua atenção. Ele apertou as pontas eretas e inclinou-se para beijá-la e sugá-la. Ele passou as mãos por seus lados e seios enquanto suas pernas rodeavam sua parte inferior das costas, seus saltos altos cavando em suas nádegas firmes e mantendo seu membro enterrado profundamente dentro dela. Ela estava emitindo gemidos fracos com cada empurrão, tentando encorajar virilidade incrível para nunca parar.

Shaina: Ahhh Sim! Eu sou Ahhhh - Gemeu com mente numa névoa de prazer. O cavaleiro agarrou as pernas longas dela e puxou-as sobre os ombros, dando-lhe um novo ângulo para penetrar ela. Ele puxou uma de suas pernas de seu ombro e beijou e lambeu ao longo do interior daquele tornozelo. Então ele agarrou ambas as pernas mais uma vez e empurrou-os para a frente sobre os próprios ombros de Shaina, efetivamente curvando-a pela metade. Ele chegou debaixo dos joelhos dela para acariciar seus seios firmes enquanto sua intimidade jorrava em torno de seu membro rígido.

Seiya: Shaina Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo o interior dela apertando-o magistralmente.

Shaina: Venha dentro do mim, Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu brincando com os seus seios. O cavaleiro enterrou seu rosto entre seu peito, enquanto seu membro jorrava cordas de sementes, enchendo seu ventre até a borda.

Shaina: Não acabou, não é? - Indagou maliciosamente.

Seiya: Ahhh... Você é insaciável, Shaina - Disse puxando o seu membro de dentro dela. Shaina: Você também hihihihi - Riu maliciosamente, percebendo a haste dura como aço.

Seiya: Podemos continuar na casa de sagitário… - Sussurrou notando o sorriso travesso dela.

Shaina: Não, ainda não… - Disse ficando de quatro e dando a visão privilegiada da sua retaguarda - Você sabe onde eu quero, não é? - Indagou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seiya: Sim… Eu sei muito bem - Falou dando um tapa na bunda dela.

Shaina: Então faça… - Disse com ele sorrindo diabolicamente.

Seiya: Com prazer hahaha - Falou tomando a deliciosa bunda dela. A sua masculinidade estava totalmente coberta pelo mel dela, ajudando a deslizar pela bunda apertada. Ele começou a mover-se de uma sobre-humana, usando o seu cosmo para ajudar a confortar ela, apesar de fazerem intensamente amor. Ele ainda controlava-se quando faziam sexo anal, porque era muito apertado a retaguarda da amazona.

Shaina: AHHHH SEIYA AHHH MAIS AHHHH MAIS AHHHH - Gritou movendo os quadris, ajudando na penetração.

Seiya: AHHHH SHAINA - Gritou aumentando os movimentos, como ela pediu. O cavaleiro continuou com os movimentos contínuos dentro dela, até que ambos renderam-se novamente ao ápice. As suas respirações aceleradas e os seus corpos suados, mas a chama da luxúria brilhava nos seus olhos.

Shaina: Casa de sagitário… - Sussurrou com ele tomando os lábios dela.

Seiya: Sim, senhora - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e teleportando os dois e as suas armaduras para a nona casa. Mesmo com a barreira de Atena, o cavaleiro de sagitário conseguia teleporta-se, por causa do Ikhor de Atena, que estava na armadura de sagitário. O casal foi direto para o banheiro da nona casa e apreciaram um chuveiro, enquanto se beijavam.

Shaina: Depois eu quero brincar mais intensamente - Falou com ideias surgindo na sua mente.

Seiya: Eu vou precisar mudar umas coisas na nona casa, minha bela sádica - Disse maliciosamente, porque os dois gostavam de um jogo de dominação.

Shaina: Ah, você adora as brincadeiras e eu as suas, meu amor - Falou apreciando a sensação dos corpos dois pressionados. Ela pegou uma cesta e puxou uma garrafa de gel de banho e resolveu brincar um pouco.

Seiya: Nós aprendemos tudo um com o outro, Shaina - Disse sorrindo levemente, refletindo que os dois só tiveram relações sexuais entre ambos e que foi um adorável conhecimento dos prazer. Ela girou o corpo dele e começou a passar o gel de banho nele. Ela pressionou contra ele por trás e se aproximou para esfregar o peito dele, o cavaleiro estava adorando o modo como ela deslizou contra seu corpo quente e ensaboado. Abaixo de seu abdômen ela então tocou em seu membro, que ela agarrou e acariciou com sua mão ensaboada. A cabeça de Seiya caiu para trás quando ele estava perdido na sensação. Shaina não podia ouvi-lo fazer qualquer barulho, mas ela podia jurar que seu corpo estava cantarolando. A Italiana chegou mais baixo e colocou suas bolas, aqueles dois foram logo ensaboados em sabão. Suas mãos se moviam para cima e para baixo em virilidade ereta, esfregando seus abdominais e bolas também.

Seiya: Shaina… - Sussurrou levemente. Ela continuou até que ela tinha esfregado até os dedos dos pés. Ela então empurrou-o de volta sob a água e girou-o algumas vezes para fazê-lo bem enxaguado. Cada vez que ele girou seu membro duro bateu no lado dela.

Ela se agachou na frente dele e desceu sobre seu lança sem qualquer hesitação. Com apenas um movimento ela tinha todo o comprimento em sua boca. Sua ponta empurrou contra a parte de trás de sua garganta. Ela zuniu em torno de seu pênis, acariciando suas bolas, e começou seus movimentos em sua masculinidade. O cavaleiro colocou as mãos em suas bochechas e começou a empurrar dentro e fora de sua boca. Seu cuspe encheu seu membro enquanto ela gargarejou sobre ele. Ele era tão duro, e ela estava tão desesperada para beber sua semente da fonte.

Shaina: 'Nossos corpos foram feitos um para outro' - Pensou a amazona. Ela deu um beijo final em sua glande e se levantou de volta. Seiya agarrou o xampu e esfregou-o através de seus cabelos longos, massageando seu couro cabeludo, e depois fez o mesmo com o condicionador depois de lavá-lo. A amazona inclinou sua cabeça para trás na água que pressionou seu abdômen no membro tenso de Seiya e o fez gemer. Ele a agarrou pelos quadris e puxou-a mais para perto dele.

Seiya: Ahhh minha amazona Ahhh - Gemeu levemente. O cavaleiro sentou-se em uma borda no chuveiro e puxou-a para que ela estivesse perto dele, mas de costas para ele e começou a lavá-la de volta, usando as mãos para esfregá-la. As mãos dele eram ásperas e a abrasividade misturada com o sabão escorregadio estava deixando Shaina louca. O cavaleiro aproximou-se e lavou seu abdômen e trabalhou seu caminho até seus seios que se sentiu glorioso quando todos ensaboados. Ele os massageou suavemente e brincou com os mamilos excitados que a fizeram gemer e limpar a espinha seca de seus seios.

Shaina: Eu vou ser uma esposa boazinha, mas você prefere a diabinha hihihi - Disse rindo maliciosamente. Ele correu as mãos por seus lados para sua traseira, que ele também deu uma boa ensaboada. Ele cutucou as pernas de Shaina e chegou entre elas e começou a esfregar delicadamente as dobras. Ela ofegou quando o cavaleiro descobriu o ponto em que ele estava mais interessado. Seus gemidos tornaram-se mais altos e ela expressou coisas inarticuladas junto com seu nome. O cavaleiro podia sentir que as pernas dela e o resto de seu corpo estava tremendo. Ele adorava poder fazê-la cair assim.

Seiya: Você também prefere o marido diabinho, Shaina - Falou com volúpia na voz - Nós teremos uma lua de mel muito interessante, quando nos casarmos - Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Shaina: Ahhh Sim… - Sussurrou apreciando a sensação de prazer e imaginando as possibilidades futuras, porque agora eles muita atividade noturna.

Seiya: Ah, não se esqueça, que o chicote hoje é meu e teremos uma comemoração muito especial - Pronunciou diabolicamente, com ideias nada normais.

Shaina: Ahhh seu pervertido Ahhhh - Gemeu suavemente - Mas amanhã, quem manda será eu - Completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: Sim... Direitos iguais, meu amor… - Sussurrou continuando a sessão de sexo no chuveiro, com a sua amazona fogosa e futura esposa.

Final!

Espero que tenham gostado rsrsrs. Esses dois gostam de brincar um com o outro XD.


End file.
